Optical Character Recognition (OCR) generally refers to the identification of text in sources such as digital photos or scanned images and output of the identified text into computer-encoded and computer-readable textual data. OCR can be used to digitize text appearing in images so the Optical Character Recognized (OCR'd) text can be stored in computer memory, edited, searched, displayed, and used in automated processes. For example, OCR can be used in pattern recognition, artificial intelligence and computer vision. OCR'd text from digital photos and video frames can have inaccuracies due to inherent limitations of conventional OCR processes and due to problems with input image data such as lack of focus and contrast, incomplete textual strings, and other flaws of an image captured using a modern device. OCR inaccuracies can result in additional errors when attempting to perform processes on the OCR'd text such as machine translation, text-to-speech, key data extraction and text mining.